


Cancer

by Mrsacedoctor



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsacedoctor/pseuds/Mrsacedoctor
Summary: The day before the Halloween Party in the Pilot episode
Inspired by Cancer by My Chemical Romance





	

  
Sam debates telling Jess about the dreams over and over in his head. Of course it would be the right thing to do. But who has dreams about their girlfriend being dragged up the ceiling and burning? That’s just fucked up. No one should be having dreams like this about someone they love.

Sam loves her so much. He knows that he should tell her. But how? How do you tell someone something like that? It could make things weird and she might want to talk about it. Sam doesn’t want to talk about it. The dreams are macabre and disturbing and every time he has them he walks with this lead in his chest every time he sees Jess the following day. He doesn’t want to feel that anymore.

Maybe he should break up with her. Only monsters have dreams about seeing their girlfriend burning above them. Only freaks have dreams where their girlfriend’s blood drips down from her stomach onto their foreheads. Only freaks. He guesses that makes him a freak. Jess deserves better than that.

It’s alright. He’s used to being a freak. It was a nice break these last couple of years at Stanford. Being away from Dad and Dean helped a lot. But he can still feel it in him sometimes. This rottenness, like he’s unholy. Unclean. It’s especially bad after he’s had one of the nightmares.

He shakes his head. He could never break up with her.

He sits on his bed in their apartment and fumbles with the ring box he bought not too long ago. He opens it and examines the silver ring with the rose stone in the center. The perfect ring. He knew it was the one the moment he saw it in the case. It cost an arm and a leg to get it, but it had been worth it. With this ring, there was no way that Jess could say no.

But he can’t ask her until he told her about the dreams. He needs to tell her about them or he might eat his tongue.

The jangle of keys knocks him out of his thoughts. The door to the apartment squeaks open and he hears a bell of a voice call out “Sam?”

Sam jerks up and fumbles over to the underside of the bed and shoves the black box back into its hideaway.

“Sam?” Jess’s voice from right behind him. He flails at the sudden noise and falls over onto his side. Jess snorts at him. “What are you doing, dumbo?”

Sam huffs nervous laughs, “I thought I uh, dropped something.”

She gives him a skeptical look. “Uh huh… You dropped something underneath the bed?”

Heat rushed Sam’s cheeks. “I.. uh… well I- …”

Jess giggled at him. “Oh stop, I’m only teasing.” She bent forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

He didn’t get a chance to feel the kiss before Jess was screaming, being pulled away from him by an unseen force. It drags her up the wall as Sam lays helpless on the ground.

“SAM!” She cries as she looks down in pure horror as her body slides up the wall and bends her over to the ceiling.

“Jess!” He screams but by the time he manages to get to his feet, her stomach has a line of blood pouring out from it as her body sinks into the working of the ceiling. He can see her body attempting to shudder with her sobs but she can’t. The blood drips down like a leaky faucet onto the wooden floor of the apartment.

_“JESS!”_ He screams again

It’s too late, Sam a sinister voice growls into his head. The next moment flames burst from Jess’s body on the ceiling, encapsulating her in a blanket of fire.

_“JESSICA!”_

There are hands slapping his face and then sun-kissed skin, pink lips, and blue eyes framed by blond curls replace the sight of flames and death.

“Sam!” That’s Jess’ voice. That’s Jess’s voice. Jess is holding his face. Jess is in his face. Jess is okay. Jess is alive. It was only a dream.

Only, it wasn’t a dream. It’s the afternoon. He wasn’t asleep. That means he had it when he was awake. Now he’s having nightmares every time he looks at her.

He scrambles away and receives a look of concern from his girlfriend. His very alive, very beautiful girlfriend. The girl he wants to marry.

He takes a few trembling breaths. Jess looks at him and speaks in a soft voice. “Sam? Are you okay?”

Sam gulps. He could tell her. He could tell her now. He should tell her. He really should. But he can’t. If she knew what he saw then she would know how big of a freak he was. What kind of cancer he was to her. He really should break up with her, but he’s too selfish to do that. Even after having this hallucination he still can’t break up with her.

“Yeah.” He says just as softly. Picking himself off the ground. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“Are you sure? You kinda freaked me out there for a second.”

“Uh.. yeah.. Bad trip..”

Jess cocks her eyebrow at him. “Really Sam?”

Sam shakes his head exasperatedly. “Come on, everyone does it.”

She sighed. “Well, you can’t afford to fuck up Mr Scholarship.” she concedes. Walking forward she wraps her arms loosely around his waist and lets them sit there

“I know, I know.” Sam nods in defeat, choking on his words. He relaxes into her hold.

“You know, there’s a Halloween party tomorrow, we should go.”

“By ‘we should go’ you mean ‘we’re going I already have an outfit.” Sam teases.

She beams at him. “Look at how well the puppy learns!”

Sam chuckles. “Okay, I guess.”

“Mmm, thank you.” Jess moves into kiss him, but the vision flares in his mind and he turns his face at the last second, her lips landing on his cheek. He can’t kiss her. Not now. Not yet…  He should really tell her about the nightmares, but he doesn’t.

And when he looks up on his ceiling after hunting for the first time in four years to see Jessica bent into the ceiling, blood dripping down from her stomach and flames burning down their life, he learns that it wasn’t a dream that time.

He wish he told her about the dreams.


End file.
